La Foto
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Tatsumaki se toma un rato para ver una foto "Especial" (Drabble SaitaMaki) (REEDITADO)
1. CA22: La Foto

**La Foto**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 31 de Marzo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Sí! Ya estoy a más de la mitad de esto :´D… Pasemos a esto pero antes…

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _¡ONE PUNCH!_

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Hola, chicos soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con el Drabble de One Punch Man y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero les guste… ¡SaitaMaki Forever! (?)

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Ah, y esto se escribió en mi nuevo celular, buen inicio supongo, ahora escribiré el nuevo capítulo de **"El nuevo Guardia"** y **"Sailor y Medio: 2"** (Que subiré en un capitulo único) así que espérenlos nwn

Basado los personajes creados por **One.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **La Foto**

La esper de cabellos verdes estaba sentada en una banca del parque de Ciudad Z contemplando una foto muy especial para ella.

-¿Dónde estarás?-Se preguntaba mientras admiraba al muchacho en la fotografía- _"Desde que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti, pero jamás logre encontrarte."_

Y así, la superheroína clase S se quedó un buen rato viendo la foto del apuesto chico que solo vio una vez en su vida caminando por la calle y amaba en secreto, la esper se preguntaba constantemente si "El apuesto chico trajeado" seguía vivo.

Entonces se incorporó para ver si la asociación de héroes le tenía una misión, cuándo…

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!-Se oyó una voz detrás de ella y entonces sintió que alguien chocaba con ella derribándola.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, IDIOTA?!-Reclamó la esper incorporándose con sus poderes, viendo al pelón encapuchado frente a ella.

-¡El súper mercado va a cerrar en una hora!

-¡Y POR ESO ME TIRAS AL SUELO, PELÓN, CALVO, CABEZA DE HUEVO...!-La indignada esper se puso a insultar como de costumbre al pobre Saitama.

-¡Hmmm...! ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto el héroe calvo recogiendo una foto en el suelo y viéndola.

-¡SUELTA ESO! ¡IDIOTA!-Dijo la sonrojada esper antes de arrebatarle la foto de las manos e irse volando.

-¿Por qué la niña tiene una foto de mí en mis años de juventud?-Se preguntó el calvo debido a que la foto de la esper era de el en sus tiempos de simple asalariado.

-¡SENSEi!-Dijo Genos llegando al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Genos?

-¿Recuerda las ofertas especiales del supermercado de hoy...?

-¡ES CIERTO!-Grito el calvo antes de ir corriendo al supermercado.

-¡Espere Sensei!-Dijo el androide tratando de detener a su maestro-Rayos, tengo que decirle que las ofertas son mañana-Dijo antes de salir en persecución de su calvo sensei.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

Y he aquí mi primer Drabble, no sé cuánto tiempo tenga que recurrir a estos para no meterme en problemas con la uni, pero espero no tardarme demasiado en mis demás proyectos y que en definitiva no sean tan cortos, pero nada es seguro en esta vida, pero de todos modos, estén atentos ;)

Y ahora… ¡A CELEBRAR LA LLEGADA DE MI NUEVO CELULAR! ¡TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS!

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡Sí!

Y así, escritor, personajes y lectores tuvieron una gran fiesta hasta el amanecer.


	2. CA24: La Foto 2

**La Foto 2**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 14 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya estoy cerca :´D

 **Notas del Autor:**

Se ve a Ultimate pegado a una pared metálica agudizando el oído en una intersección.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Creo que los he perdido…-Entonces nota un dron que lo está filmando-Oh, el dron de mis lectores… ¡Hola!-Dice algo fuerte pero inmediatamente se tapa la boca y vuelve a agudizar el oído- _Fiuuu_ … Eso estuvo cerca…-Regresa la vista al dron-Je, hola chicos, supongo que se preguntaran porque un dron está trasmitiendo mi cara en la pantalla del escenario, jeje, bueno, para los que no estén al tanto, le he hecho a mis OC´s un par de bromitas y la última… Se podría decir que la tomaron algo mal y como no traigo mi armadura, estoy vulnerable ante ellos si me atacan los 4 a la vez, lo cual parece que es lo que van a hacer, pero aun así no pienso dejar que esto afecte el mes de subidas así que continuemos con esto…-Ve un calendario-Si… aja… bien…-Vuelve a ver al dron-Hoy toca la segunda parte de lo que originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot pero debido a su éxito lo voy a extender a Three-shot, y hablo nada más y nada menos que mi fic de "La Foto"… Lo cual de seguro ya sabían por el título del fic y eso… Pero, bueno pasemos con el fic… Ah, y para mantener su esencia este seguirá siendo un compuesto por Drabbles.

Basado los personajes creados por **One.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 2: Álbum de fotos**

-Así que esta es la cabeza del cabeza de huevo-Se dijo la esper entrando por la ventana-Hmmm… parece que no hay nadie, mejor así no se me escapara.

La esper había pasado el último mes tratando de averiguar la dirección del calvo para hacerlo pagar por su osadía al ver SU foto, solo tenía que esperar a que entrara por la puerta y lo noquearía con sus poderes y se iría sin dejar rastro.

-¡DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO PELÓN!-Grito molesta de que ya habían pasado 3 horas y media desde que llego-Hmm… ¿Qué puedo hacer mientras ese pelado llega?-Se preguntó recorriendo la casa, entonces noto un libro en un estante, lo abrió y vio que era un manga, paso a otro y otro y otro hasta que encontró un álbum de fotos-Vaya, jeje muy interesante-Entonces se le ocurrió tomar una de las fotos para humillar al cabeza de rodilla, entonces empezó a ver todas y cada una de las fotos, riéndose al principio al ver las fotos de bebe del calvo, pero entonces empezó a notar que este no era calvo al principio, al punto de que se empezó a preguntar si no se había equivocado de casa, pero entonces-Tu…-Entonces lo vio, ahí en las fotos estaba el chico de sus sueños, incrédula empezó a pasa las fotos poco a poco viendo la transformación de su amado en el chico que no dejaba de insultar-Eres tú…-Susurro con la mirada ensombrecida mientras se le salía una lagrima-Al fin te encontré…

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamo Saitama entrando y viendo a Tatsumaki flotando en medio de su departamento-Oye niña, ¿Acaso no te han dicho que está mal entrar a la casa de los demás sin su…?-Se calló al recibir un apasionado beso en los labios de parte de la peli verde, al principio no entendía mucho pero se decidió a dejarse llevar y cerró los ojos.

-Oiga Sensei, ¿Dónde dejo la carne de…?-Decía Genos entrando y encontrándose a su Sensei besándose con Tornado-Aaaaaahhhh…-De la impresión no pudo articular palabra y entonces su cabeza exploto dejando ver un los mecanismos de sus cerebro que humeaban y el ciborg cayó al suelo.

-¡GENOS!-Grito Saitama al ver a su discípulo humeando en el suelo.

- _Tsk_ … Exagerado-Fue lo único que dijo la esper molesta con el ciborg por interrumpir su beso.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, si hay una incongruencia con el manga o el webcomic, será mejor que sepan que solo he visto los 12 capítulos del anime, luego pienso ver el manga, pero primero quiero terminar el resto del mes con una publicación por día, lo cual consume buena parte de mi tiempo, además quiero ver otras franquicias, así que no sé cuánto me tome ponerme al día, pero bueno, pasemos a los reviews :D-Dijo tomando el dron y configurando para que transmitiera las imágenes del escenario y pudiera ver y escuchar a sus lectores.

La primera lectora en pasar fue **Pau-Neko.**

 **-Pau-Neko:** "kyaa! esta lindo :3"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, gracias nwn

 **-Pau-Neko:** "pero... Cuando carajo deje de leer SaiGenos?..."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, eso dímelo tú :v.

 **-Pau-Neko:** "En fin, me gusta esta cosa, quiero mas!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues aquí esta nwn saludos :D

Luego paso **Hero Grunt Ruvif.**

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "OYE KE ZUKULENTO"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias nwn.

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "Ese inicio fue suficiente para comprender la trama, los personajes son como en la serie al igual que la comedia pero hay algo que me inquieta y no logro entender... ¿que cojones es "Drabble"?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias, y bien, eso es fácil, un drabble es… Espera un momento…-Saca su teléfono y copia y pega el texto de Wikipedia-"Un drabble es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como drabble cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras. El objetivo de un drabble es la brevedad y poner a prueba la capacidad del autor para expresar ideas interesantes en un espacio muy escaso." Espero haya quedado claro nwn

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** "Con que nuevo celular heee, siquieres festejarlo de verdad puedo pasarte unas cuantas cosas zukulentas que te van a encantar :}"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues bien, estoy esperando… Jaja XD no te creas, pásamelo cuando quieras por mp, saludos :D

Después paso **Mister Conde De Urano.**

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "¡Buen One-Shot!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias amigo :D

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "Por cierto, ¿qué es un Drabble?"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, ya lo explique más arriba, pero para que no se diga que discrimino a nadie… "Un drabble es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como drabble cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras. El objetivo de un drabble es la brevedad y poner a prueba la capacidad del autor para expresar ideas interesantes en un espacio muy escaso."

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** "¡Saludos!"

Entonces paso **Riuk25.**

 **-Riuk25:** "Hola!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola Riuk25, que honor que me leas jeje, bueno, espero pronto comentar el nuevo capítulo de tu fic "Genos la Niñera" (El cual de paso recomiendo mucho) solo que como veras, tengo unas cuantas complicaciones y además estoy tratando de hacer una publicación por día, por lo que estoy algo ocupado, pero espero pronto darme un espacio nwn.

 **-Riuk25:** "hahah se torna interesante tu drabble, que detalle mas cool ese de la foto XD."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias, si, no sé por qué pero me gusta shippear a las abusivas con el pobre diablo del que abusan, así que pronto podría hacer otro fic de este estilo con otra franquicia jeje.

 **-Riuk25:** "espero lo sigas pronto!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues aquí esta, y bueno, si puedo respetar mi calendario de publicaciones antes de que termine este mes, traería el tercer capítulo.

Luego paso un **Guest.**

 **-Guest:** "Fiesta ¡Wiii!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, ¡FIESTA!... Oh, sí, que ya paso, bueno, a ver cuando hago otra nwn.

Y por último paso **evolvelove.**

 **-evolvelove:** "buena historia necesita mas lemons pero buena historia"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Porque todos quieren lemmons? ¿Qué acaso no pueden simplemente…?-Recuerda que ya escribió un lemmon y tiene planeados fics lemmon yuri-Ok, les propongo algo, si este fic alcanza entre los 3 capítulos los 30 comentarios que pienso publicar, publicare una continuación lemmon de esto, pero sería en un fic aparte para mantener este en su categoría K, pero bueno.

 **-evolvelove:** "me encantaria que sigas escribiendo el fandom de OPM esta muy pobre en español"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues el que el primer capítulo alcanzara 6 comentarios, lo cual supera mi promedio de comentarios por capítulo en mis fic principales y otros one-shots, decidí darle un final más satisfactorio en 3 drabbles… 4 si se logra el objetivo jeje.

 **-evolvelove:** "Sigue escribiendo y evoluciona mas!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, pues vaya que estoy escribiendo últimamente y gracias nwn

 **-Arturo:** ¡AHÍ ESTA!

 **-Dimentor:** ¡QUE NO ESCAPE!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Rayos, me encontraron, nos vemos mañana cuando encuentre otro escondite, saludos-Dice antes de empezar a correr por su vida.

 **(Continuara…)**


	3. CA30: La Foto 3

**La Foto 3**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 31 de Mayo del 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien chicos… Para el momento de esta reedición ya se llegó a la meta de comentarios en Fanfiction, por lo que el extra lemmon llegara próximamente.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, debo admitir que alcé demasiado mis expectativas, pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que disfrútenlo, y bueno, para cerrar a lo grande este ya no es un drabble, si no más largo y le agregue un toque personal, aun así espero les guste nwn.

Basado los personajes creados por **One.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

 **Dimentormon, Bodymastermon, Multiversomon, Arturomolinamon y Didyvermon son de mi creación.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 3: Boda**

La pareja caminaba por las calles de ciudad Z de noche, ambos vestían formalmente con Saitama con un smoking y Tatsumaki con un vestido negro ajustado con lentejuelas, entonces llegaron a su destino y se encontraron con todos sus amigos los cuales estaban de fiesta, se divirtieron, bailaron y comieron a pesar de la notoria incomodidad de los demás presentes, y es que a pesar de que los tortolos llevaban más de un año de relación, nadie aun lo terminaba de procesar.

-¡ME PRESTAN SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR!-Dijo Saitama chocando una cuchara con una copa, rompiéndola sin querer-Oh…

-Descuide Sensei-Dijo Genos al lado de Fubuki-El pago del salón involucro este tipo de daños.

-Está bien, Genos-Dijo el pelón antes de dirigirse a sus colegas-No soy alguien de muchas palabras así que seremos breves.

-El día de hoy que celebramos la cena anual de la Asociación de Héroes-Empezó Tatsumaki sonriente.

-Queremos informarles que hemos decidido contraer matrimonio, por lo que todos están invitados a la ceremonia que se celebrara el próximo mes-Dijo el calvo.

Entonces los presentes lo único que hicieron fue poner una gran cara de asombro, antes caer al suelo inconscientes, excepto Genos a quien le volvió a explotar la cabeza.

-¡Chicos!

- _Tsk…_ Payasos.

 **Un mes después**

La gran noticia se había hecho viral, Saitama y Tasumaki, héroes de clase B y S, respectivamente se iban a casar, y nadie, ya sea civil, héroe o villano se lo terminaba de creer, pero era la pura verdad.

-Tatsumaki, ¿Aceptas a Saitama como esposo y amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-Dijo la Esper sonriente.

-Saitama, ¿Aceptas a Tatsumaki como esposa y amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Entonces bajo el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse.

Después del apasionado beso Tatsumaki se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡ESPERE! ¿No debería decir en un momento "Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"?

-No creo que eso sea un problema-Dijo el sacerdote señalando a los asientos donde todos los invitados estaban inconscientes.

-Vaya, al menos Fubuki y Genos ya aceptan nuestra relación…-Dijo Saitama volteando a ver a la madrina y padrino de la boda, los cuales estaban inconscientes en sus lugares después de entregar a los anillos-Al menos el padre si lo hace, ¿Verdad?-Pero cuando volteo el sacerdote ya estaba en el suelo.

- _Tsk…_ Exagerado.

Entonces se sintió un enorme temblor por lo que salieron a ver qué pasaba y un enorme monstruo estaba destruyendo un edificio, lo curioso es que nadie gritaba o huía /1/.

-¡Un monstruo! ¡EN MI BODA!-Grito iracunda Tatsumaki.

-Relájate Tatsu, dame un empujón-Dijo el calvo viendo a su esposa y esta asintió y envolvió a Saitama en su energía psíquica y lo hico levitar, entonces uso una pared para impulsarse hacia la bestia.

-¡COUPLE…!-Grito Tatsumaki mientras aumentaba la, ya de por sí, gran velocidad de Saitama.

-¡…PUNCH! /2/-Grito Saitama golpeando al monstruoso Didyvermon de un puñetazo haciéndolo pedazos-¡MIERDA! ¡OTRO QUE CAE DE UN GOLPE!-Grito antes de tirarse al suelo.

-Descuida-Decía Tatsumaki poniéndose a su lado-Sé que algún día encontraras a un rival digno.

-Gracias Tats…-Entonces se detuvo al ver que los restos del monstruo empezaron a brillar, entonces se juntaron en 3 partes, una tomo la forma de un niño con armadura con una galaxia en el pecho, otra de un adolescente con traje de arlequín y la ultima de un adulto con ajustado traje negro con brillos que asemejaban estrellas en el espacio profundo.

-Gracias-Dijo el más bajito, el cual parecía ser el líder.

-¿Qué son ustedes?-Pregunto Tatsumaki.

-Somos Digimons-Dijo el aparente adulto.

-Digi… ¿Qué?-Dijo Saitama.

-Monstruos digitales-Dijo el aparente adolescente-Descuiden, ya no haremos daño aquí, solo volveremos a casa.

-Hablando de eso…-Dijo el bajito-Multiversomon, ¿Reporte?

-Al parecer, Dimentormon-Dijo el aparente adulto-Durante nuestra fusión nos transportamos a un universo alternativo, descuiden, ya lo arreglo-Dijo haciendo aparecer unos hologramas que empezó a teclear.

-¡Si! ¡Ya quiero acabar con ese traidor!-Dijo Dimentormon.

-¡Les dije que era maldad pura!-Dijo el de arlequín.

-Eso lo decías porque lo envidiabas por enamorar a todas las chicas del mundo digital Bodymastermon-Dijo Multiversomon.

-Ok, admito la culpa… ¡¿PERO QUE TIENE ESE QUE YO NO?!-Dijo Bodymastermon.

-Tal vez porque aparentaba ser amable, tierno y sobre todo, uke-Dijo Multiversomon.

-Pues no fue mucho de eso cuando nos atacó por la espalda-Dijo Dimentormon-Suerte que nos pudimos fusionar, pero cuando vuelva a ver a Arturomolinamon, juro que lo tirare a un nivel volcán.

-Pero me pregunto que fue esa misteriosa evolución que uso-Dijo Multiversomon aun concentrado en su trabajo.

-Eso es lo de menos… Aunque creo que se autoproclamo De…

-¿DE QUÉ TANTO ESTÁN HABLANDO? ¡VAYAN AL GRANO!-Grito Saitama irritado-¡EN ESPECIAL TU NIÑO!

-¡NIÑO! ¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN PELÓN SOY EL MÁS GRANDE AQUÍ!-Grito molesto Dimentormon.

-Exacto-Dijeron los otros 2.

Entonces Tatsumaki le dio un rápido abrazo a Dimentormon.

-¡AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTIENDE!-Dijo sonriente.

-Esto…-Dijo Dimentormon con un sonrojo que sobresalía del casco de su armadura.

-¿Yo también puedo recibir un abrazo?-Pregunto Bodymastermon alegre, recibiendo una mirada de enojo de Dimentormon, Tatsumaki y, en especial, de Saitama-Mejor no…

-Ya está-Dijo Multiversomon antes de que le hicieran algo a Bodymastermon-Ya podemos irnos-Dijo abriendo un portal a su mundo.

-Supongo que este es el adiós, ¡Nos vemos!-Dijo Dimentormon.

-¿No les gustaría que les ayudemos con ese tal traidor?-Pregunto Saitama.

-Descuiden, no por nada somos los líderes de nuestro mundo, pero bueno, gracias por hacernos recuperar nuestra cordura, solemos dejarnos llevar por nuestro digi-instinto salvaje cuando nos fusionamos, adiós-Dijo antes de que los 3 desaparecieran.

-No termine de entender todo, ¿Y tú Tatsu?

-No Sai.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se nos hace tarde para llegar al aeropuerto.

-Rayos, será mejor apurarnos-Dijo la peliverde antes de empezar a volar hacia el aeropuerto donde tomarían el avión que los llevaría a su luna de miel.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

1.-Como la boda se transmitió en televisión todos los habitantes estaban desmayados

2.-Couple Punch, Pareja Puñetazo o Pareja Puño, o demás traducciones derivadas.

-Los OC's aquí presentes son versiones Digimon de mis OC´s principales, lean mis demás fics si quieren saber más de ellos.

-Hace tiempo que no hacia estas aclaraciones-Respira-Que recuerdos…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, como el segundo capítulo no tuvo tantos reviews como en el primero, he decidido bajar los reviews para el lemmon que daría "Final" a esta historia, así que en vez de 30, cuando este fic llegue a los 15 reviews publicare ese one-shot lemmon, pero bueno pasemos a responder el review del capítulo anterior.

La primera lectora en pasar fue **Pau-Neko.**

 **-Pau-Neko:** "Dios! Me ha encantado jajaja"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, me alegra que te gustara nwn

 **-Pau-Neko:** "Hemos perdido a Genos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Sip, al menos lo recuperamos… Para volverlo a perder…

 **-Genos:** Vale Cyborg la vida u_u

 **-Pau-Neko:** "Gracias por responderme la vez anterior! Espero continuación ;3"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues de nada, y aquí esta nwn, saludos :D

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora he de aclarar 2 cosas, cuando lleguemos a los 15 reviews escribiré el lemmon y en ese lemmon responderé los 8 comentarios que completen los 15, ya que actualmente contamos con 7 comentarios, y una vez publicado ese lemmon, los reviews siguientes y los reviews de ese lemmon los contestare en mi fic de **"Noticias Dimensionales"** tal y como lo he venido haciendo hasta la fecha, saludos ;D


	4. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
